implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
El Gran Cuestionario de Margovya (History of Margovya)
El Gran Cuestionario de Margovya (English: The Big Quiz of Margovya) is an annual television program broadcast in the last week of the year on Let's Talk Margovya. The show copies the format of the British show which is a comedy panel show in the format of a pub quiz in which three teams of two celebrities each are asked questions about events in the year just gone by. The celebrity contestants write their answers on an electronic board in front of them, and after each round their answers are displayed, earning one point for every correct answer. The first edition was broadcast on December 2015, and there has been one episode per year since. A general knowledge version of the show, subtitled Edicion Exesivov, was shown on January 2017 followed by two series of three episodes each on July 2017 and January 2018. has been the host and quizmaster of all editions to date. Episode guide ''El Gran Cuestionario de Margovya'' ''El Gran Cuestionario de Margovya: Edicion Exesivov'' ''El Gran Cuestionario de Margovya'' 2015 For the first ever Gran Cuestionario, broadcast on 27 December 2015, the three teams of celebrities were: *''The Liars'': and (winners with 37 points) *''The Surveyors'': and (22 points) *''The Quotables'': and (32 points) This is the only episode where names were assigned to the teams before the start of the show. In subsequent editions the contestants are allowed to come up with their own team names. 2016 The 2016 edition was shown on New Year's Day 2017. The teams were: *''The Bosses'': and (32 points) *''Bald and Hairy'': and (27 points) *''Viktoriyovskaya Represent!: ' ' and ' ' (winners with 34 points) This edition saw the introduction of presenting song lyrics as fake news items with 's "The Ballad of Alan Alduv". 2017 The 2017 edition was aired on 31 December 2017. The teams were: *''Do You Smell Something Strange Here?: and (24 points) *''The Two Happy Lovers / Actually Only One Happy Lover and One Exhausted Penis'': and (winners with 39 points) *''We Think We're Maybe Somewhat Distantly Related'': and (35 points) LTM Noticias anchor returned to give a fake news report about the song "Head Held High" by . 2018 The 2018 edition was aired on 30 December 2018. The teams were: *''Two Out of Seven'': and (winners with 44 points) *''Beauty and Brains'': and (24 points) *''House Survivors'': and (37 points) LTM Noticias anchor returned to give a fake news report about the song Steady, Steady by featuring . 2019 The 2019 edition was aired on 29 December 2019. The teams were: *''Professional Amateurs'': and (37 points) *''The Spaniards'': and (winners with 46 points) *''Oh My!: ' ' and ' ' (31 points) LTM Noticias anchor Mikhail Genrikhov returned to give a fake news report about the song "Fly Like the Eagle" by . ''El Gran Cuestionario de Margovya: Edicion Exesivov Specials 2017 special The first special was broadcast on 8 January 2017. The teams were: *''Gibirina'': and (36 points) *''An Absolutely Really Bad Combination'': and (winners with 45 points) *''The Winners / The Updated Ones'': and (30 points) LTM Noticias anchor presented a fake news story about the song " " by . Series ''El Gran Cuestionario de la Década'' Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya)